Making Waves
by DolfynRider
Summary: Fun in the sun, what's left of the daytime, anyway.


Making Waves

© June 9, 2009 DolfynRider

**Title:** Making Waves**  
Fandom:** Leverage**  
Rating:** M**  
Pairing:** Sophie/Parker**  
Summary:** Mermaids? NO! But two hotties in a pool? YES! Read to see what happens...**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with the show (unless a couple custom shirts count) and never will, I also do not profit from this writing.

The gang had gathered at HQ after the job, the factory had been hot and they were all looking less than glamorous. "So, who's up for a swim?" Parker asked, looking at her watch and noting that it was still only 4 PM.

"I can't swim," Nate admitted, "so I'll pass. I'm just gonna go home, shower and turn on the air conditioner....full blast."

Eliot and Hardison said they were doing the same and followed Nate out.

They all had a lot to do, even Hardison finally got to beat the shit out of someone, after a few weeks of studying under Eliot's watchful eye. All of the guys were too worn out to make the effort to even attempt swimming.

"Oh, what the hell?" Sophie said. "I'm in! Just let me stop by my place and pick up my bathing costume."

"Suit."

"Huh? Parker, why would I need a suit just to go swi..."

"Sophie, you're living in America now, remember? It's bathing _suit _here..."

Sophie looked at her, "Oh, yeah...well...whatever, I need to get mine," she said, getting out of her chair.

Parker's hand stopped her, "I've got some."

The women headed off for Parker's house.

**********

"You're not ready yet?" Parker asked, coming out of the bathroom in a simple, black one-piece.

Sophie looked at her, "Where'd you find that??"

"I've had it for a few years," Parker shrugged, "It's hard to find 'em like this anymore."

Sophie ran her hands through the drawer one more time, trying to find a suit, "Parker, you wouldn't happen to have another one of those stashed away somewhere, would ya?" her eyes pleading with the blond as she turned around.

"Nope!" Parker said happily, then her face fell, "Aren't those your size?"

Sophie turned back to the drawer again, "Yeah, but...they're not really meant for swimming. I'm scared I'm gonna fall out of them!"

Parker smiled, "So? You've been here. You've seen my backyard. The twelve foot privacy fence, the nearest neighbors a mile away? Besides, we're both female! If you've got something I don't, one of us is in serious trouble."

Sophie laughed, "True," she admitted, grabbing the first suit her hand now ran across, "I'll be out as soon as I change," she told her quirky co-worker and headed for the bathroom.

**********

A full 10 minutes later, Sophie finally made it outside.

"Geez, what took you so long?" Parker asked her.

"This bloody _suit_!" she said, emphasizing the word 'suit' just for Parker, "It should have came with an instruction manual!"

Parker looked up from the knife magazine she'd swiped from Eliot's office - with permission, they were honest now, after all - and whistled. Putting the magazine down on the side of the pool, she asked Sophie to put it on the poolside table so she didn't get it wet.

Sophie was decked out in a white bathing suit which really didn't leave much to the imagination. Though it was a one piece, it only criss-crossed essential areas in the front, with a twist in the back, tapering down to little more than a thong.

"What?" Sophie asked, trying to cover up, and taking the magazine.

"Nothing, just...that looks REALLY good on you," Parker said as she tried not to stare.

"Really?" Sophie half-asked before asking the real question on her mind, "Why did you have so many suits in my size?"

Parker smiled, "I know you like to swim but you didn't think to get a house with a pool," she stated, as though the answer should be obvious to anyone. "Don't freak out, I got some for the whole team," she added, noting the odd look on Sophie's face, "This way, no one has to stop off at home after jobs like these if they want a quick dip...or maybe a rousing weekend pool party. Though one rule, Nate's not allowed alcohol if he comes over...drunk man...who can't swim...by the poolside, no thanks!"

Sophie had already started slowly getting in the water. It was much colder than she thought it would be. "Fat chance Nate will ever come, he hates the water...but keep trying anyway," she told her hurriedly, the image of Nate in a Speedo suddenly invading her brain, "Damn, Parker! Is this pool even heated?"

Parker reached over and checked, "Yep, 65 degrees, just how I like it."

Sophie stared at her, "Parker! Only 65?? It's over 100 degrees outside, if you count the humidity factor. It feels more like it's only 30 in this pool!!!"

Parker looked at her, Sophie had only gotten in as far as her hips, but there was a reason Parker wanted it cold...and the white bathing suit only enhanced the effect.

"Want me to bump it up to...70?" Parker asked her, trying desperately not to stare.

"Parker! Try 80!"

Parker looked at her, "Yeah, but if it's that warm, you swim, you sweat. What's the point of having a highly heated pool in this weather?"

Sophie gave up and climbed out, walking by Parker.

"Sophie! Wait!! I'll get the heat tur..." Parker started, heading for the area that lead into the pool, then stopped abruptly as she heard a splash. Sophie had dove into the deeper end of the pool, performing a perfect swan dive off the high board.

Parker had returned to her spot in the shallower water and Sophie swam over to her, adjusting the top of the suit. "Yep, still true."

Parker looked at her out of the corner of her eye, "What's still true?"

"Just gotta dive in, no other way around it," Sophie told her, then noticed Parker staring at her chest. Looking down at herself, Sophie knew exactly what Parker was looking at. "Okay, mental note, NO white suits if we ever get Nate to come."

Parker giggled, "Why not? He'd be impressed," she stated simply, still not taking her eyes off of Sophie's chest.

"PARKER!" Sophie shrieked, sliding lower into the water so Parker would quit staring at her like that, "Stop!"

"I can't help it," Parker said, finally looking Sophie in the eye again, who'd swam a little closer to Parker than either of them realized.

Sophie held Parker's look for a moment before her lips were on the blonde's.

Parker pulled away, "Sophie! Oh my god...never would I have imagined...I didn't know you were..." her voice trailed off as Sophie kissed her again, and kept kissing her, as they slowly made their way to the shallower end of the pool.

The pool was unique, as there were no steps, the water lapping gently then gurgling into grated recesses, much more like those found in wave action pools.

Once they were in mere inches of water, Parker sat down, and since they were still kissing, pulled Sophie down with her. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Parker playfully splashed Sophie.

"What the hell...?" Sophie asked.

"Sorry," Parker grinned, "I just don't want that suit to dry out!" she said, staring at her chest once again.

Sophie decided to tease her. Pulling away, she rolled over, her back to the concrete bottom of the pool. They'd made just enough waves that every couple seconds, one would roll over her, but they were far too shallow for the water to get up as far as her chest.

When Sophie sneaked a glance, Parker wasn't staring at her chest anymore, she was now looking lower.

"What?" she asked.

"Landing strip...I like," Parker grinned, devilish smile on her face.

Sophie had forgotten that if the top of the suit had became see-through in the water, so had the bottom.

"Want to see it up close?" Sophie dared.

In an instant, Parker was on her, pulling the straps down, slowly. Exposing one breast, licking the nipple, then the other side with the same treatment. Within a few seconds, the suit floated away slightly before sinking to the bottom of the shallow water.

"Parker, wait," Sophie commanded. She got up on her arm, turning slightly, then shoved Parker down with one hand. Climbing on top of her, she started to mimic Parker's movements, though it was a bit more difficult due to the nature of Parker's attire, but in the end, she managed it.

They took a moment to stare at each other's bodies, both admiring the other.

*********

Seeing her baring it all, Parker couldn't think fast enough, and her delay cost her as Sophie straddled her, kissing her neck, then licking it, then nibbling. Up and down, to her ear, collarbone, and back again.

Parker moaned and Sophie finally went lower, wrapping her lips around a nipple. Parker arched her back automatically, showing Sophie she liked what the brunette was doing to her.

All too soon, Sophie's lips released, though she started traveling lower, again kissing, licking and nibbling her way down.

Sophie nestled herself between Parker's legs, thankfully in shallow enough water she wasn't in danger of drowning. Slowly, she stuck out her tongue, curling the tip, to touch Parker. She moaned loudly at Sophie's touch, and tried to scoot down a bit so Sophie's tongue would touch more of her.

Sophie, however, held her still, wanting to take it slow, until Parker snaked her own hand down, rubbing her clit as Sophie watched for a bit before using her tongue more forcefully, desperate to taste the blond now.

Her tongue darted in and out, all over, and she couldn't resist any longer. She started biting, not hard, but just enough to make Parker shudder in pleasure. The moaning continued, and she was soon panting as Sophie slid a finger into her, adding another, then another, rapidly. Just as Parker was getting used to the feelings, she'd add one more.

Parker was now wiggling uncontrollably beneath her, panting, moaning and groaning. She wanted Sophie to hurry so she could get to work.

Sliding in and out of her wetness, Sophie added her tongue, moving it from Parker's clit. Every few strokes, she'd dart her tongue down for a better taste, licking her own fingers as well as Parker, before sliding her tongue back over Parker's clit.

"Oh my..._Sophie!!!!_" Parker screamed, finally releasing.

**********

As they lay there, waiting for Parker to catch her breath, Sophie started playing with herself.

Parker's eyes widened as Sophie's right hand stopped on her breast and she roughly grabbed and pinched herself, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger. She gasped, she was so ready. "Parker...I need you..." she said.

Her left hand was already snaking down. She ran a finger across her clit, then opened her legs wider, now knowing she had Parker's full attention. She was so wet, but she wasn't sure what was her and what was the water, it didn't matter, though, as she now put her finger at her entrance and _slowly_ pushed into herself.

She was already panting. Just tasting Parker was enough, she'd already had several orgasms, she just wanted to finish.

Parker, finally breathing normally now, sat up and started toying with Sophie's other nipple while Parker's other hand snaked its way down.

Sophie lifted herself to meet Parker's hand. The contact was incredible. Sophie almost lost it right then, but Parker backed off, removing her hand from Sophie's breast.

She eased her way down and with no warning, shoved 4 fingers into Sophie. Sophie moaned loudly at the feeling.

"So, you like it rough, huh?" Parker teased.

"_Yeess_..." was all Sophie could get out before Parker started pounding into her hard. It didn't take long before Sophie was screaming her name, mixed with deep, throaty moans Parker didn't think Sophie was capable of. The sound was turning her on again, but both knew they had to rest before they could do anything else.

Picking up their suits, they headed into the house. Sophie knew she was spending the night and couldn't get in the house fast enough, mainly because Parker was all but dragging her.

"So...my room? Dining room? Living room?" Parker asked.

"Kitchen!" Sophie panted, still not fully recovered.

**********

They went into the office the next day, and Eliot asked her where she'd been. Sophie explained they swam until 2 AM, then sat down slowly.

Nate and Hardison soon followed, eyeing Sophie.

"What?" she asked them.

"Why are you sitting like that?" Nate asked.

"High board, shallow pool?" Sophie half-asked, half-stated.

All Parker could do was laugh. Sophie really liked it rough...and Parker was happy to oblige, though she knew it would be a few days until Sophie was ready to go at it again like that.


End file.
